We Belong Together
by Anbaachan
Summary: When Sora and Yamato get married, Taichi and Mimi realize they've lost their chances... Or have they? Desperate times call for desperate measures. Mimato and Taiora developing. Please R&R! XOXOX UPDATED 10/6
1. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

1- The Wedding-

"Meems, we can't let them go through with this!" a wild haired brunette moaned as he paced the lavishly adorned hotel room he was in. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and his hands were jammed into the pockets of his dress pants. His brows were furrowed over his worry-filled chocolate eyes. He was strong and lean; every muscle in his body rippled as he seemed to get more and more tense.

A lithe woman sat daintily on the edge of the bed, watching the man pace with her amber hued eyes. Her silky brown hair was styled fancily with baby's breath and pearls. She wore a short light blue strapless bridesmaid dress that showed off her womanly curves and long legs. She sighed.

"Taichi, what are we supposed to do? We were too chicken to tell them before, what will change now?" Taichi Yagami stopped pacing. With sagging shoulders, he turned to his friend with a sad smile.

"You're right, Mimi. I had my chance and I blew it. What good would it do now?" Mimi pursed her pink painted lips and stood up. Even in heels she was still only up to Taichi's broad shoulders in height. Gracefully, she walked over to him and hugged his arm to her chest. She hadn't meant to make him feel worse, but it was true.

They had sat on the sidelines and watched their good friends Yamato Ishida and Sora Takenouchi meet and start a relationship. They continued to watch it grow and flourish into engagement and now, today, marriage. Mimi knew Taichi had been dreading this day as much as she had since Sora asked her to be the Maid of Honor and Yamato asked Taichi to be his best Man. And now, the day had come. Too soon for either of them to prepare their poor hearts to endure the pain they would encounter on this day. They would watch the ones they knew they should be with, walk down the aisle with the wrong person.

"I know Tai." Mimi said using his childhood nickname. "I watched my chance come and go too…" She was trying to sound comforting but she just felt so pathetic. Sighing again, she rested her head on her friend's strong shoulder. Taking in his warmth, she closed her eyes. "Tai?" Taichi looked down at the woman holding his arm. "What kind of friends would we be to try and stop their wedding on what's supposed to be the happiest day of their lives together?"

Tai looked thoughtful and rubbed his chin with his free hand. Would it be so horrible? Surely it couldn't be like in the movies. There was no way if he objected and declared his undying love to Sora that she would find it romantic and beautiful. No, he'd be asking for her bouquet to be shoved down his throat and her high heels in his ass. Not to mention Yamato's reaction. He outwardly shuddered and shook off the thought.

Mimi opened her eyes when Tai didn't say anything. He seemed to be lost in thought. She tried nudging him, but got no response. "Taichi?" She tried again.

"Would that be better or worse than trying to convince them, after the fact they are married, that they married the wrong person? And we both did our part to show this to them?" She couldn't believe her ears. Shocked he tried to say something but nothing would come out. Surely she should say something to deter Tai from coming up with such a horrible plan to break up their friends' marriage. A plan that just sounded too damn appealing.

When no objection came, Taichi smiled slightly. Mimi just looked up at him with her doe like eyes, but those eyes said it all. She wanted to know more. And he's share his idea with her.

"We'll talk more on this later. We've got a wedding to be in."

* * *

The lights were dimmed in the ballroom and the air was filled with the song "Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Bros. as the bride and groom danced alone on the dance floor. Lights reflected off the pearl beading on Sora's strapless A-line wedding gown that showed off her lean figure and soft feminine shoulders. She wore a veil that covered her short red locks and a light blue sash around her waist that was the same color as Mimi's dress. Sora was looking over her new husband's white tuxedo clad shoulder when she saw Mimi walk over to Taichi, dabbing her eyes.

"Would you look at that, Yamato!" Sora exclaimed softly. "Just look at Mimi and Taichi. There seems to be some chemistry there!" Yamato rolled his cerulean blue hues at his wife's comments. She'd been trying to set those two up for months now. But he humored her and maneuvered her around the dance floor so he could see her discovery. "Don't you see it too? Wouldn't it be great if they finally got together?" Sure, it did look like Taichi was holding Mimi's hand. And it did look like Mimi was getting closer to Taichi.

"Sure. It'd be great if they got together, Sora." Yamato replied, smiling at her. "It'd be about time."

* * *

"You alright, Meems?" Tai asked, concerned, for she still had tears running down her cheeks. He had taken he hand in hopes that he may comfort her some, as he was feeling the same pain. He too wanted to just cry and scream. But he figured, his friends would know something was wrong. Mimi wiped her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time since the ceremony. She was sure she had no mascara on any longer.

"I'll be ok Tai." She managed to croak out. "So do you have a plan to go with the desperate thought you had back at your room?" She moved closer to him to avoid being overheard. Taichi had a smirk playing on his lips.

"Desperate, huh? Who's asking if I have a plan?" Mimi rolled her eyes. She was slowly getting a hold on her emotions as Taichi's plan gave her hope.

"I never said I wasn't desperate to. Hell, I'm as desperate and desperate can be. I love Sora and all, but Yamato should be with me!"

"And Sora should be with me." Taichi stated softly, looking a little sad again. Mimi touched his knee with a small smile.

"You have no argument from me on how it should be. I should be Mrs. Mimi Ishida and she SHOULD be Mrs. Sora Yagami." She sighed, looking aggravated. "I mean, not to sound completely bitchy or anything, but what do they even have in common? Yamato is a musician and manager. He smokes cigarettes, likes to party, and rides a motorcycle!"

"And that'd be perfect for you, since you're trying to start a career in music. Not to mention a model and the most fashionable person I know." Taichi added with a smile. "And Sora… She's the tennis coach at out junior high! She teaches tennis camp in the summer and helps her mother run the flower shop on the weekends. She's a health nut, so you know she'll expect Yamato to give up smoking and drinking for her."

"And Yamato will want to take her to parties… That's why you're perfect for Sora. You're a semi professional soccer player and you work at a gym part time. Not to mention you and Sora already have a history. Childhood best friends since forever, right?" Taichi nodded at this. "I know you would keep her happy and give her everything she ever needed."

"And I know you'd keep Yamato happy. You can sing, act, and make a hell ova good meal. So the question is, how did they wander so far from who they are?" Mimi sighed and shook her head.

"I have no fucking idea, Tai. It doesn't make sense at all."

"Well, my plan is to play to those advantages. You go to Yamato about wanting to start a singing career. I'm sure he'll be shocked at first, but work your magic. Seduce, seduce, seduce." Mimi blushed lightly and rolled her eyes. "I'm serious! He wants to go to a party, let Sora say no and then be the first to volunteer. Be the hottest girl in the room and flirt with other guys while you're with him. It'll drive him nuts. And you know how stubborn and possessive he is."

Yeah, Mimi did know. Yamato liked to be the one with all the cards. He wanted fame, fortune, and arm candy. Not that he was completely shallow; he had a soft side too, hence Sora. But, they were still young. Yamato wasn't ready to settle and have a couple kids. He was at the beginning of a great career. People were starting to notice him and his music. He had a reputation to uphold, and a baby on his hip was not going to fly.

"Yeah. You're right. So I work the fact that I'm young, single and hot- not forgetting talented in many aspects, and rubbing them in his face."

"Very good! I think you've got it!" Tai said chuckling. Mimi smiled.

"And what's the plan for you, Tai?" she asked. Taichi leaned back in his chair a bit.

"Simple. I'm ready to settle down. I make decent money. I'm ready to buy a house. I don't smoke and I don't go out to get trashed. I'm healthy and hot. I'll play the sensitive guy card. Tell her I wish I could find a girl like her and settle down. Surprise her by showing up at her tennis practices every once in a while. Offer to be her personal trainer. All Yamato has to do is push her buttons. Ask her to go out to another party with him. Tell her he's not ready for kids yet. Stay out late and come home drunk. It almost seems too easy." Mimi smirked and folded her arms over her large bust.

"It does sound like you have the easy half there." Tai ran a hand through his hair and gave her an innocent look. She laughed. "So when do we start?"

"Excuse me, more champagne?" a waiter asked, holding a tray of bubbling peach liquid in fancy glasses. Mimi and Tai smiled at the waiter, each taking a glass. Nodding their thanks, they turned to each other.

"We start after the honeymoon." Tai said raising his glass to Mimi.

"To Sora and Yamato." Mimi raised her glass, clinking it with Tai's. "May they find us so very appealing and want us instead of each other."

"I'll drink to that." They both drained their glasses in a fluid action. The pact was made.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Because if I did, I probably would not be writing fanfics for it. I'd be making cartoons. I also do not own any songs mentioned in the story. Because if I did, I probably would not be writing fanfics. I'd be writing songs._

_Hope you guys liked it. This is my first fanfics that I've posted in years. I used to be under a different account as a teenager. I don't even remember it. But it was back when you could post really smutty stuff on . XD;;_

_Please Read and Review. Constructive criticism will be taken into consideration. I take the time to make my stories and reviews understandable and polite, please show me the same courtesy when reviewing. Thanks._


	2. Taichi's Day

We Belong Together

2 -Taichi's Day -

It was a warm sunny day in Odaiba and Taichi was walking through the shopping district. He was talking on his phone, into his Bluetooth headset, slowly making his way back to his apartment. He was shirtless and his bronzed skin glistened with sweat. He was a sight to see, and he knew he had eyes on him. He just smiled his cute boyish smile and continued down the street, carrying on his conversation.

"They should have gotten back last night. And I'm going to start phase one of the plan. I'm calling Sora after I get off the phone with you, Meems." He talked with confidence over the phone, but his face faltered. The smile shrunk and he began to toy with the shirt he was carrying. He was nervous. But he had promised himself he'd at least try. He would get his second change with Sora and he would take it and get the girl in the end. If he could just settle his nerves enough to call her.

Over at Mimi's apartment, she was in her very feminine room, searching in her closets. Pulling out shirts, skirts, jeans, and skimpy underwear, she placed them on her bed, trying to coordinate outfits. The phone was cradled under her chin as she held up two hangers at a time. She was smiling through the whole process.

"Ooh, good luck, Taichi!" She cried, throwing down a pair of pants, only to dig a skirt out of her closet. "I'm going to see Yamato today, after a photo shoot. He and his record label are doing a search for the next big pop star from Tokyo. It's not a publicized search. It should be mainly girls like me, who have some sort of agent who want to try their hand at singing. I just put my portfolio together…" Taichi could hear her smirking.

"Oh, and is my favorite photo shoot picture in there?" he asked, trying to sound innocent. But he knew that photo was anything but. She had posed in an ad for a tanning salon in the shopping district. They had given her a spray tan and a skimpy white bikini. Wearing stilettos and only the bikini bottoms… it was a hard on waiting to happen. She was turned away from the camera so all you could she was a quarter of her profile. She made it look like she was pulling up the bathing suit bottoms. And she was wearing only the bottoms. There was side boob and the way she looked over her shoulder at the camera… To top off the ad, they had written, 'What tan lines?' across the bottom of the ad. The photo was not only displayed all over the tanning salon, but in local magazines and catalogues. Yes, there was yet a photo hotter to show up in Mimi's portfolio.

"Of course it's in there. It's one of my biggest shoots." Mimi replied. Another outfit was thrown on the bed. She then turned her attention to her shoe collection. Taichi had arrived at his building and began to climb the stairs to his door.

"What do they have you singing?" Mimi stopped looking at shoes and bit her lip. Honestly, she loved to perform… but not in front of people. She could pose for the camera no problem, but for some reason, singing and acting freaked her out. One of the reasons she hadn't pursued music until now. This was her chance to be on Yamato's radar. Taichi listened to her silence for a moment before speaking again. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I kinda am." She took a deep breath and forced a smile. "But I'll be ok! We'll be ok. The song doesn't look too hard. It looks like something they have already written and will probably be the first single if all goes well." Taichi fished his keys out of his short's pocket and unlocked his front door. He walked in and threw the keys on his dining room table.

"Sounds good! Good luck to you."

"Thanks, Tai."

"Hey, I'm home now. I need to shower and think what I'm going to say to Sora. I'll call you later?" Taichi walked into his bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks.

"Awesome. Good luck to you too. I'll see ya then, Tai."

"Bye, Meems." He ended the call and placed his Bluetooth headset and phone on his bedside table. He pulled off his shorts and boxers all in one swift movement and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Sora walked to the linen closet carrying a laundry basket full of clothes. Opening the closet, she revealed the small washer and dryer hidden behind the door. With a sigh she started to unload the basket into the washer. At least, until the phone rang.

Sora put the laundry basket down and ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone. At least she should have, had their phone been hung up in the proper place. Frantically, she ran out into the living room, looking around. Sticking her hand between the cushions of their light blue sofa, she finally found the phone.

"Damnit, is it so hard to hang up the phone, Yamato?" She cried to no one out loud before answering. "Hello?" She sounded a little breathless from all the running around.

"Sora! You're home! I'm so glad!"

"Oh hey, Taichi." She couldn't help but smile at her best friend's voice. It made her feel calm and comfortable. "Yeah, we got home last night." She couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

"You ok? You sound kinda down." Taichi asked with genuine concern. He had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed as her talked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sora walked back to her laundry basket and continued to load the washer. "So what's up?" Tai had just pulled on a pair of tight, faded navy, blue jeans to go with his red polo shirt. They were his favorite jeans because he knew they showed off his ass.

"Well, I was wondering if I could come see you! You could tell me about the trip and I could tell you about work… You used to do it all the time before the wedding. It's still ok… right?" Sora rolled her brown eyes. She hated when he used that tone. She could only picture 4 year old Tai, big chocolate eyes filling with tears, lower lip trembling, instead 22 year old Tai, strong, handsome, and successful soccer player. It made her feel guilty. She hadn't expected Taichi to want to continue their afternoon dates. After all, she was married now. How would that look?

"Of course it's ok. I just put some laundry in, so I'm not going anywhere." Silently she kicked herself for being such a marshmallow. Taichi had already walked out the door and down the street towards her and Yamato's apartment. He had known her answer.

"Awesome! I'll see you in a few Sora!" He gleefully sung to her. He was such a kid at heart. A tall, handsome, bronzed, rock-hard kid. She said her goodbye and hung up the phone. Sora walked into her bedroom and looked in the mirror. She was dressed in sweats and her short red hair was a mess. She didn't have any make up on. Tai wouldn't care. They were best friends. He wouldn't care, right?

* * *

Taichi bounded up the stairs to his friends' apartment carrying a small white paper bag. He arrived at the door and took a deep breath. He had butterflies in his stomach. His goal was to be the best guy friend ever. Really get Sora to notice him. Slowly letting out his breath, he rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Sora cried as she ran through the house, pulling on a pair of white capris. Buttoning them quickly, she stood in front of the door. Licking her lips, she opened the door.

Taichi's heart stopped briefly. She looked beautiful. She had clipped her fiery hair back with a cute little white heart barrette. She had light makeup on, some brown mascara and some peach gloss that made her eyes pop and her small full mouth look so kissable. She wore a baby-blue sweetheart cut tank top to accentuate her small, but perky breasts. It also showed of her tennis toned torso and arms. Her white capris were tight and displayed her curvy hips and shapely legs. And then she smiled at him.

"H-hey Sora." He managed to croak out. His brain was overloading! It screamed at his body to function but his body was in a daze. He just stood there staring at her, big goofy grin on his face. Sora laughed.

"Oh you. Always acting like a dork around me. Treating me like I'm some sort of model like Mimi or something." Tai snapped back to reality.

"Ah, but Sora, you are a ray of sunlight, filling the world with your warm glow." He replied, cheesy smile on his face. Sora smiled again and rolled her eyes. And then she looked at the bag Taichi was still holding.

"Did you bring me…?" She started. Tai smiled widely and held the bag in front of her face.

"Your favorite!" Sora's eyes grew large as did her smile. "Taiyaki. Still warm. Better let me inside so you ca-." Sora snatched the bag out of his hands and ran inside before he could finish. Shocked, Taichi did the natural thing. He ran after her. Sora laughed merrily as Taichi chased her around the living room. It felt so natural, just like when they were kids.

Sora glanced behind her as she continued to run. Taichi was closing in on her after letting her get away a few times. Her heart fluttered as she saw the desire in his eyes. She managed to tangle up her feet and began to fall. Before she hit the ground, she felt warm strong arms grab her. Slowly she felt herself being pulled to Taichi's chest. Sora closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you ok?" Taichi asked into her hair. She smelled like strawberries and vanilla. Sora managed to nod. She could feel the blush creeping up into her face, turning it the same color as her hair. Taichi released her and grabbed the bag back from her. "That's what you get for stealing, Sora!" Sora looked as he stuck his tongue out at her, brown eyes sparkling with mischief. A smile found its way back to her lips and she laughed.

Together they sat together on the sofa, opening the bag of taiyaki. Tai handed her one fish shaped pastry and then took one out for himself.

"Mmm. I love taiyaki." Sora murmured, taking a bite. Tai chuckled as he bit into his own.

"I know. That's why I brought them." Tai was quiet for a moment, thinking on how to phrase his words. "So… what has you so down? You made it sound like something happened on your honeymoon." Sora immediately stopped smiling. She lowered her head with a sigh.

"I don't know if I should be telling you about it. I mean… Yama and I have to work through our problems ourselves." She replied uneasily. Taichi affectionately brushed her arm"

"Come on Sora. I'm your best friend. And sometimes you need an outside perspective on the situation in order to work this stuff out." Tai felt so smart when Sora lifted her eyes to meet his. Score one for the best friend card. Sora sighed.

"Well, I had told Yamato that I had a surprise for him when we got to the resort. We did the whole carry me across the threshold thing and things started to heat up." Taichi's jam clenched at the thought. Jealousy raged through his mind as he pictured Yamato undressing her. Groping her perky breasts. Kissing her lips- both pair. Sora swallowed and continued. "Well. I told him that I could give him my surprise now. And my surprise was that I went off my birth control and threw away all the condoms…"

Taichi's eyes widened. Sora was ready to have kids. It all made sense. She was married. Had a decent job. It was definitely on the timeline of doing things the "right way". But she was only 23. Most people their age aren't ready for marriage, let alone kids.

"And when I told him. He got really, REALLY, upset. He told me I was being selfish. That we have our whole lives to have kids and right now he wanted to do things with his career. Because it's just starting to pick up…" Sora couldn't help that her voice was trembling and that her eyes were filling with tears again. And she couldn't help it that Taichi had just put his arms around her and that they felt so damn good. Even though she knew they shouldn't. Sniffling, she continued. "It turned into an argument and we ended it spending the rest of our vacation only half enjoying each other's company."

"Oh Sora…" Taichi whispered. He pulled her close and hugged her tight. She hiccupped into his shirt. With a sigh, he ran his hand over her soft red hair. "Hey, things will be ok. Just give Yamato some time. And don't pull any more baby surprises on him." He smiled down on her.

"You really think so, Tai?" Sora asked wiping her eyes.

"Let's put it this way." He answered. "I'm jealous. I wish I could find a girl like you to settle down with. Yamato's lucky." Sora blushed lightly and smiled.

"But what about Mimi?" Taichi rolled his eyes.

"I said a girl like you, not a girl like Mimi. Mimi is like a sister to me. I have her back, she has mine. There is nothing romantic about us." She shrugged.

"Ah, I see." They sat in silence staring in opposite directions. Thoughts swirled through their minds. A loud buzzing sound filled the apartment. Startled, they jumped out of each other's arms. "Ah. The wash is done…." Sora said mechanically. Taichi stood up.

"I better let you finish that then." Sora only nodded. "Sora, why don't you come down to the gym some time? You could work out with me and we could talk… It'd be free."

"I'd like that." She replied with a smile. Taichi smiled back and headed for the door. He paused as he opened it.

"Oh and Sora, don't be afraid to come to me about anything, ok?" He was serious. He'd give her the whole world if he could. She nodded again. Flashing her his best Taichi smile, he walked out the door.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Sorry it took so long to write. First I was waiting on at least one review, then I got super busy with work and such. But thanks for reading! And thanks to Tagney and Vigatus for their reviews. I really do appreciate it.

I hope eveyone likes this chapter. it obviously focuses more on Taiora this chapter than Mimato. but I was really feeling the Taiora when I started this chapter last week. Not sure why. It felt appropriate for Sora to tell Taichi her story and woes before Yamato told Mimi his story and woes. Like I said. not sure why. Just how the story was flowing.

Please review and let me know what you think! I really do appreciate it. And I'll try to work on the next chapter ASAP. Until next time!!

Anbaa


	3. Mimi's Day

Mimi walked down the street with a smile on her face. She was hot, and she knew it. She had finally settled on her outfit, going for a fun flirty look with her powder pink, satin, ruffled tank top and matching stripper heels, but also professional at the same time by wearing a tailored gray suit jacket and matching mini skirt. Her makeup was simple but enough to make her positively glow.

Now if she could just make herself sing, she'd nab the contract like nothing. Or at least, that's what she was telling herself to keep her face from crumbling. She was really nervous. There was no way she could go in and sing like this. She slowed her pace as she came to the local coffee shop. Something warm and sweet would calm her down. Without another moment's hesitation, she walked through the large wooden door of the shop.

The teenaged boy behind the counter smiled when he saw her and waved.

"Miss Mimi. Good afternoon! What will it be today?" He asked. Mimi smiled. She knew she came in too often, but she loved the atmosphere of the place, not to mention excellent coffee.

"Well, Keiji, are you ready?" The boy nodded. "I would like a grande, soy chai, with 3 pumps sugar-free vanilla, steamed to 60ºC so I can drink it right away. I don't have much time this afternoon. Interview for a potential job."

"Ooh, well, best of luck for you and I'll have your drink up in just a moment Miss." Mimi handed over the money and waited for her drink. Silently, she went over the song in her head. She closed her eyes and mouthed the words, preparing mentally. She nearly didn't hear Keiji call out her drink. "Miss Mimi, your drink is ready." Shaking her head slightly, she flashed the teenaged boy a smile. She took her drink and started for the door.

* * *

Yamato Ishida parked his motorcycle in front of the coffee shop abruptly. He was irritated. Five interviews so far this morning and not a girl in this god forsaken town can sing well enough to be made a star. He shook his head and walked up to the shop door. Stiffly, he shoved the door open with a hard, rough push. It should have swung open right away, but it didn't. He heard a cry and the sound a liquid hitting the floor.

Fuck, he thought as he raised his eyes from the ground. His cerulean hues fell upon Mimi who was staring at a large puddle of what used to be her beverage. She looked positively beautiful even with her face clouded over with the despair of her lost beverage. His tough guy façade fell and he rushed through the door.

"Aw, jeeze, Mimi, I'm really sorry. I really should have been watching where I was going." Yamato said, approaching a still rather shocked Mimi. "Are you ok, you didn't get burned did you?"

"Yamato, what a surprise." Mimi managed to get out. What were the odds that the guy she was going to sing to, walks into the coffee shop she frequents, before she's had the chance to mentally prepare herself?

"Hey, let me get you a new drink." Yamato nodded at Keiji who was staring at the entire mess. "Make that two of what she had, please." The teen boy got to work on the drinks. Yamato turned back to Mimi, who was trying desperately to clean up the floor without flashing anyone. Yamato grabbed some of the napkins from her hand and kneeled down to help her. Glancing up while he cleaned up the mess he caught the site of white lace. Glancing further up, Mimi's face was glowing pinker than her blouse. Was she that embarrassed?

"Er, Mimi, what's the occasion? You look really nice." Yamato softly asked her. That tone sent shivers up her spine and lit a fire in her at the same time. Shaking her head, Mimi mustered up some courage and looked into he deep blue eyes. She swallowed.

"Actually, I was on my way to your studio… My appointment is in 20 minutes." Yamato looked thoughtful. She could sing? That was a side of Mimi he hadn't known before. He knew she modeled and she did that _very_ well, he might add. But she wanted to try her hand at music. He couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Really?" He asked, standing up. He offered his hand to help her up. Shyly she took it and stood up, not before noting how strong his arms and chest looked in to the close proximity. "Wanna sit and chat a moment? You have me intrigued." Mimi smiled as he led them to a table. Gracefully she sat across from him. Keiji brought over their drinks and Yamato placed a large bill in the teen's hand.

"That should cover the drinks and the trouble of cleaning up the mess right?" Yamato asked the boy, flashing a cool smirk. The very same that made girls scream and throw their underwear on stage. Keiji nodded hastily and hurried away. Turning to Mimi, Yamato gave an apprehensive smile. "Don't tell Sora I spent that much money on a couple of drinks, ok? She's rather frugal." Mimi laughed out loud. Make-up, jewels, and coffee with all the frills were totally not Sora's style. How on Earth did the Prince of Rock and Roll fall for Betty Crocker?

"So…" Mimi started. "What did you want to 'chat' about?" Yamato sipped his drink and made a face.

"Ugh, soy." Mimi stared at him. "Well, I'm just a little shocked that you're going to try out for a singing career. I've never even heard you sing before." Mimi shrugged and pouted her lips slightly.

"I like to be in the limelight. And I think my voice is pretty good." Yamato let out a huge sigh and rested his chin in his hands.

"Gods I hope you do. What a morning." Mimi blushed a bit at his indirect compliment.

"Is that why you came crashing through the door and knocked my chai out of my hands?" Yamato paused for a second. Mimi watched his eye build up the walls that held his emotions at bay, only to watch him break it back down.

"Partially. Mimi, you're doing well right now, modeling, yes?" Mimi tilted her head to the side, confused.

"I would like to think I am. I live rather comfortably and the gigs are getting bigger. Why?" Yamato bit on his lower lip, obviously contemplating his response. How Mimi wanted to kiss those lips. They looked so soft…

"Well…" He started still forming the words in his head. His blond shaggy hair fell into his eyes. Mimi's hand yearned to reach out and brush the strands out of his face. "If you met someone you wanted to be with and you made a huge commitment to them, and you had thought you made it clear how important your career and advancing in it is to you before starting a family was, and then they turned around and said they wanted to star a family right away, what would you do?" Mimi's eyes widened in shock. He was being so open with her randomly.

"Uh, well, I guess I'd be very upset." Mimi replied softly. Had something with Sora happened already? "This is about you and Sora isn't it?" Yamato lowered his head in response. "What exactly happened? Yamato sighed heavily.

"Sora tried to 'surprise' me by going off the pill before our honeymoon in hopes to conceive a child right away." Mimi's mouth fell open. "I got mad because I though I had made it perfectly clear that my career was very important right now. I basically ruined our honeymoon because I was just mad the whole time." Mimi reached out and patted his hand. Yamato looked up at her earnestly. "I'm not ready to have kids yet. I'm not even sure I _want_ kids yet. I'm 23 years old and she's trying to stick even more responsibility on me. I have enough on my plate right now. What's wrong with enjoying her company and my job for a while? I mean, we just got married!" Mimi nodded.

"Hey, I can understand that. A baby would probably ruin my career right now. So, believe me, I know why you'd want to hold off on the dad image." Mimi explained softly, almost as if she was calming a child down. Yamato cleared his throat and sat up. He took a big swig of his chai and looked at her.

"Please don't tell Sora I told you. I'm sure she'd not be happy that I was going to someone else about our prob-"Mimi cut him off.

"Yamato Ishida, I am your friend. And sometimes you need an outside prospective to make sense of your problems. And anytime you need to talk. I'm here." She smiled sweetly at him, Yamato completely unaware of the intentions she really had. He smiled back at her.

"Sorry to get all emo on you." Mimi laughed at this. Yamato couldn't help but chuckle too. "Anyway, we need to get you to the studio. My bike is out front, want a ride?" Mimi nodded blissfully. Maybe the plan wouldn't be too difficult.

* * *

"Alright Mimi, we're going to start the music." Yamato said, sitting at a table with four other men. Five me that would make or break Mimi's chances to be Japan's next pop star. Now if only her heart would get out of her throat, she could make a sound. Silently she pictured Yamato's smile in her head. It sent a wave of warmth throughout her body. She could hear the music starting. It was now or never.

She closed her eyes and envisioned Yamato with his arms around her. And then, Mimi found her voice. She belted out the words that had ironically seemed to express exactly how she felt about Yamato.

_Don't know where you are  
Wish I just could be near you  
I would sail oceans  
To get a glimpse of how you feel_

_You're all the things I'm looking for  
Everything and so much more_

_What I think, you are just perfect  
Could it be, that I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change __in A Second__  
In a second_

The song ended and Mimi's amber hues opened to see the stunned looks of the men sitting before her. Her heart began to slam against her chest when no one said anything. Taking a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions in check, she gave a weak smile.

"Sorry to make everybody's ears bleed." A sad attempt to make a joke. Then immediately, the room burst into action. Two of them men were making phone calls, talking so quickly, Mimi couldn't understand them. The other two were congratulating Yamato. Mimi stood in a stupor. What the fuck was going on! Did they like her or not?

Suddenly, Yamato turned to her.

"Mimi! That was amazing! Don't ever hold out on me again!" He teased her. Mimi smiled widely and tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe it! She had done it! She was one step closer to winning Yamato. She couldn't help herself. Mimi threw her arms around Yamato's next in a big hug.

I can't believe it!" She cried. He gave her a hug back, blushing lightly. Mimi couldn't believe how strong his arms felt. Her large breast pushed against his hard chest. She looked up into his eyes and wished for him to know how much she loved him.

The sound of throats being cleared brought Mimi back to reality. She blushed brightly and shoved out of Yamato's arms. Laughing nervously she put her hands behind her back.

"So, where do I sign?"

* * *

Yamato was positively bubbling over with excitement when he walked through the door of the apartment he and Sora shared. Yamato entered the kitchen where Sora was making dinner and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Sora, you'll never believe it! We found someone on the first day! I'm going to be more than a song writer and singer! I'm going to be a manager!" he exclaimed to his wife. Sora turned around in his arms and kissed him softly.

"I'm so glad to hear! That's so wonderful!" She replied, trying to be excited. Unfortunately, the music business was not something that excited her much. But Yamato was still practically bouncing. There was still more.

"You'll never guess who it is either!" Sora just gave him a blank stare. "Mimi! Mimi Tachikawa! Our good friend!" Sora's eyes opened wider. Mimi could sing? But she already had a good job as a model, why switch careers when you've got it good? Their generation just didn't share the same view as Sora. Why not settle for happy? Why take such risks when you've got it good already?

"Oh, well, that's interesting." She furrowed her brow. Sora could not help but disapprove her friend's choice in career hopping.

"Sora, she was amazing! Her voice was so unique and perfect for the song! You would have thought I had written that song for her to sing! Man alive, I'm just so fricken stoked. This is going to be awesome. I can just see it now. She'll be global and carrying MY name on her album! People will love her! She's young and hot and has a great voice-"Yamato's excited babbling was cut off by Sora's disapproving snort.

"So why'd you even bother coming home to me then, if she's so wonderful?" Sora snapped and pushed away from him. Yamato's eyes turned dark suddenly, anger forming like an aura around him.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, did you listen to yourself? Wrote that song for her? Last I checked, you wrote that song for me!" She cried, placing her hands on her hips. Brown eyes boring into the man in front of her.

"I did, but she's singing it, so what-"

"And gods I know that she's so damn hot, she's a freaking model, she should be. And what's next, smart, sexy, better than me?"

"Sora! I never said that. You're overre-"

"I am NOT overreacting! You are drooling over her to me!" Sora couldn't help the angry tears running down her face. Yamato grabbed her shoulders and gave her a small shake.

"I am not! And stop interrupting me! You are acting so insecure!"

"Well, I don't hear you talk about me like that anymore! And when is the last time you wrote a song about me, Mr. Musician? Things have changed since we got married. And it scares me!" Yamato looked at his wife and silently willed himself to cool down. She did have a point. Things _were_ different since they got back from their honeymoon. The magic seemed gone. Sure, he still loved her, but all she seemed to do is nag and complain about his work! And now she's getting jealous of one of their good friends!

"Sora…" Yamato started. She continued to sob. "Hey now Baby…" He lifted her chin and kissed her lips softly. "I know things have been rough, especially since the whole honeymoon is over. But you don't need to worry, because I married you." Sora grabbed a dish towel and wiped her eyes.

"You really mean that?" Yamato nodded and kissed her forehead. Sora gave a small smile. "Sorry for acting so silly. I guess I just need some reassurance now and then." He gave her a small squeeze.

"It's ok. Now I'll let you finish dinner. I need to work on some stuff in my office. Call me when dinner is done, ok? Sora nodded and watched him walk out of the room.

* * *

Ok... Edited this chapter. Spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes... I can't believe how many were in the story. So i totally took it down and resubmitted it. I changed only 1-2 lines on how they were phrased and chose a different song and artist for this chapter. The song is "In a Second" by Aly & AJ. I figured, it sounds like a mushy song Yamato would have written describing his feelings to Sora before they started dating or something. Most of Aly & AJ's songs have guitar in them, so I was thinking in a future chapter there's a concert or something and Yamato can play guitar and even back up sing on stage with Mimi... I also chose Aly & AJ because their songs are so poppy and totally Mimi. "Potential Break Up Song" makes me want to dance. ;

As usual, thank you so much for the reviews. I love them all. I am open to ides and suggestions. And if another chapter looks as bad as it did again, PLEASE let me know. TTTT I'm so embarrassed. I still promise to try and get the next chapter written and up in better time than this one. I have an outline written for the chapter so far, so hopefully the words will flow from me smoothly.

All in all, thank you again and I hope you are enjoying the story.

3 Anbaa


End file.
